Not So Brainy Specs
by montypython203
Summary: Rose discovers a secret behind the Doctor's glasses. 10Rose fluff!


_Title: Not So Brainy Specs_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: Rose discovers a secret behind the Doctor's glasses. Pure 10Rose fluff!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor or his glasses._

_Author's Note: A random idea I thought based on a line from **Time Crash**, the new Children In Need special. From there, it evolved into something really weird, that is, this fic. It is set post Series 3, after a Rose reunion._

**Not So Brainy Specs**

* * *

_"The brainy specs! You don't even need them - you just think they make you look a bit clever!" _-The 10th Doctor to the 5th Doctor

* * *

It was a lazy day on the TARDIS. The Doctor was curled up on the couch with a book, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. Rose was next to him.

"Are we going to do anything today?" she asked.

"Just give me another hour or so," replied the Doctor. "I need my regular helping of Dickens." A small grin came onto Rose's face as she got an idea.

"Really?" she said. "And how are you going to read … when you don't have your glasses!" Before the Doctor could respond, she whipped his glasses off and held them out of his reach.

"Rose, give me my glasses back," said the Doctor. Rose shook her head.

"Nah, I think I'll hang onto 'em," she said. The Doctor went to grab them back, but Rose was too quick for him. She jumped off the couch and put the glasses on.

"Look at me, I'm the Doctor!" she exclaimed. She then frowned. With the glasses on, her vision wasn't blurry or anything. She took them off, then put them back on again. Her vision stayed exactly the same. She took them off again and dangled them in her hand.

"There aren't any lenses on these," she realised.

"Yeah," said the Doctor.

"So … why do you wear them?" questioned Rose. The Doctor sighed.

"Because they make me look more clever," he admitted. Rose gave a stifled laugh, then cocked her head to one side.

"Do they?" she said.

"What, don't they?" asked the Doctor. He took the glasses back and put them on. He then stared at Rose with his most serious expression. Rose scratched her chin.

"I suppose they do a bit," she said.

"Thank you," said the Doctor. "I did the same thing in my fifth form. Whenever I wanted to be taken more seriously, I'd just put on my brainy specs. I figured I'd need them for this form too."

"Oh, well to be quite honest I never thought they made you look more brainy," confessed Rose. "I always thought they made you look more …" She trailed off.

"What?" enquired the Doctor. Rose cleared her throat.

"Nothing," she said.

"Come on, what?" encouraged the Doctor. Rose blushed.

"They make you look … sexy," she said. The Doctor gave her a cheeky grin.

"Really?" he said. "Sexy? They make me look sexy?" Rose nodded.

"Yeah," she confirmed, making the Doctor grin.

"Cool," he said. "They make me look sexy! Sexy specs! Except … I really do want to look clever." He sighed, then got up. "Right, that's it. Rose Tyler, you're going to help me pick out a pair of glasses that make me look clever."

"Oh, um, okay," Rose said unsurely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One hour and God knows how many pairs of glasses later, the Doctor was still going.

"How about these?" he asked.

"Sexy," replied Rose.

"These?"

"Sexy."

"These?"

"_Very_sexy."

"What about these?" Rose didn't reply. Instead she made a drooling sound not unlike that of Homer Simpson feasting on a donut. Frustrated, the Doctor threw the latest pair of glasses onto the floor.

"I give up," he said. "Rose, why can't I find a pair of glasses that_don't_ make me look sexy?" Rose blushed.

"It's not that they _make _you look sexy exactly," she told him. "It's more that they emphasise the sexiness that's already there."

"Already there?" questioned the Doctor.

"Doctor, think about it," said Rose. "In this body, more women have fallen for you than in your entire life! Cassandra, Reinette, Martha, Joan, my own mother…"

"Yes yes, I'm beginning to see your point," said the Doctor. "Beauty is such a curse. So how do I get people to stop lusting after me?"

"I don't think that's possible," admitted Rose. "But … I suppose if they thought you were taken…" The Doctor slapped his head.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "Brilliant idea Rose! I don't need glasses – I need a wedding ring!"

"There you go," said Rose. But the Doctor wasn't finished.

"However, people might be suspicious as to the whereabouts of my wife," he added. "Therefore, I would need someone with me always who could be my wife." He turned to Rose, and got down on one knee.

"Rose Tyler," he said, "will you marry me?" Rose giggled.

"Well, I stopped having fake weddings when I was five, but I suppose…" The Doctor put finger over her lips.

"Who says it's fake?" he said. He got up, and stared into Rose's eyes. The intensity of his gaze told her that this was far from a joke. "After all, isn't that what you do when you love someone?" Rose gasped.

"You … l-love me?" she whispered. In answer to her question, the Doctor closed his eyes and brought his lips to meet hers. A wave of ecstasy filled both of them as they kissed, revealing feelings that had been kept secret for too long now. Finally, reluctantly, they stopped. But not for long.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

2 months later in the year 3000, the Doctor and Rose were investigating some strange disappearances.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said as half the women in the town watched him, their sighs a fairly good indication of their feelings towards him. "And this is my wife Rose." A mutual feeling of disappointment swept over the crowd. The good-looking ones were always married! Plus it was obvious that this Rose chick wasn't going to let him go any time soon, and the lowest thing you can do is to go after someone who's already with someone else. This manipulated their minds into no longer thinking that they were attracted to him. And so, with looks no longer a distracting factor, they all listened intently to what the Doctor had to say. That day, he and Rose managed to save an entire civilisation. And that night, they had some fun with the Doctor's sexy specs.

**The End**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_I have no idea where that came from. It ended completely differently to how I expected it. Oh well, please review!_

_And I've got a new one-shot in the works, so keep an eye out for it! _


End file.
